


Многие мертвые в те дни были молоды

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Character Death, Deathfic, M/M, kinda road-story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Многие мертвые в те дни были молоды<br/><b>Бета:</b> hronikata<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Лузеры, упоминается Дженсен/Кугар<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> Зомби!АУ, смерть персонажей, неграфично - насилие.<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> После зомби-апокалипсиса Дженсен пытается найти свою семью.<br/><b>Примечание:</b> сведения о зомби почерпнуты из Википедии и сериала The Walking Dead; описание путешествия по Америке не претендует на реалистичность. В названии цитируется книга Кевина Брокмейера "Краткая история смерти". Текст написан для WTF The Losers 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Многие мертвые в те дни были молоды

Аиша была первой девушкой, рискнувшей сказать ему, что рюкзак для выживания — это полная и абсолютно бесполезная херня. Если честно, она вообще была первой живой девушкой, которую Дженсен встретил после того, как всё началось.

Они столкнулись в маленьком магазинчике в пригороде Литл Рока. Дженсен только что выбрался из города, на каждой улице которого днем и ночью творился настоящий ад, и был, в общем-то, недалек от того, чтобы считать себя экспертом в вопросах выживания. Невысокая тоненькая Аиша, незаметным движением выбившая топор у него из руки, заставила его серьезно пересмотреть эту теорию. А когда у горла Дженсена, холодя лезвием кожу, замер его собственный мачете, пришлось признать, что она определенно самая классная девчонка в его жизни.

Аиша отпустила его, когда он рассказал, что собирается добраться до Денвера и найти сестру с маленькой племяшкой. Кажется, она любила детей. Впрочем, Дженсен не был уверен в этом на сто процентов — как и во всем остальном, что касалось Аиши.

Он так и не понял, почему она решила проводить его до Оклахомы — то ли ей было по пути, то ли Аиша его действительно пожалела. Но Дженсену было, если честно, плевать на причины — Аиша была действительно крутой, она умела находить незаметные безопасные тропы, почти всегда молчала и убивала зомби с потрясавшим Дженсена спокойствием. Он подумал однажды, когда они в полной тишине шли через заповедник Уачита, что Аиша здорово похожа на Мишонн из «Ходячих мертвецов». Дженсен произнес это вслух, а она неожиданно рассмеялась и обозвала его сумасшедшим, потому что «только полный псих будет вспоминать фильмы про зомби во время зомби-апокалипсиса».

Аиша исчезла во время ночевки под Шони — тихо и бесследно. Дженсен, осмотревший каждую подозрительную ветку на месте их стоянки, не нашел никаких следов борьбы. Самодельная сигнализация из консервных банок, привязанных к веревке, тоже была в полном порядке. 

Он прождал её двое суток, боясь разжечь костер и просыпаясь от малейшего шороха в ночном лесу. На рассвете третьего дня Дженсен закинул на плечи плотно набитый рюкзак, прицепил к поясу оставленный Аишей мачете и зашагал на север.

***

Пуч стал для Дженсена персональной Дороти Гейл, свалившись ему на голову где-то посреди бесконечных канзасских степей, выжженных почти добела под ярким солнцем. Он весело и совершенно неискренне извинялся за то, что споткнулся о Дженсена, спящего в высокой сухой траве: «Чувак, я не заметил тебя, гордись своей маскировкой»; громко жалел, что на сто миль вокруг не осталось на ходу ни одной тачки, и обещал прокатить Дженсена с ветерком, когда это дерьмо наконец закончится. 

Пучу нужно было обязательно добраться до Вайоминга — там, где-то недалеко от Йеллоустона, жили его жена и сын. Дженсен не стал спрашивать его о том, насколько велики у женщины с маленьким ребенком на руках шансы дождаться возвращения мужа. В конце концов, вера — это всё, что у них оставалось. 

Они много говорили про свои семьи. Дженсен размахивал руками и гримасничал, показывая, как испугалась малышка Эми Рональда Макдональда, когда увидела его в первый раз. Пуч хохотал во весь голос и вспоминал, что его Джек как-то до полусмерти напугал маму, притащив домой двух новорожденных волчат и уложив их к себе в кроватку. 

Им везло. На опустевших фермах оставалось достаточно еды, а навстречу попадались только маленькие группы зомби, от которых удавалось легко уйти — или так же легко убить. Везение закончилось, когда Дженсен с Пучем почти подошли к границе с Колорадо. Пуч вспомнил, что на самой окраине Гудмана был Волмарт — и решил во что бы то ни стало его обшарить. «Ты только представь, Дженс, нормальная еда, может быть даже автономная плитка, на которой её можно разогреть. А если нам совсем повезет, то там найдется кофе и пиво. Всего одна ночь — и двинем дальше, я обещаю». И Дженсен повелся.

Мертвецы напали перед рассветом. Они брели по торговому залу, медленно окружая Пуча с Дженсеном плотным кольцом. Их было около тридцати — не самый безнадежный расклад на открытой местности, но в магазине у них просто не оставалось шансов. Дженсен успел снести головы, кажется, трем или четырем ходячим трупам перед тем, как услышал короткий вопль Пуча. Дженсен обернулся и увидел, что тот катается по полу и пытается стряхнуть с себя зомби, вцепившегося ему в шею. 

Он рванулся к Пучу, рывком оторвал от него зомби и, кажется, успел вытащить из-за спины арбалет и выстрелить в шевелящееся многорукое чудовище, подступавшее к нему. Комната завертелась перед глазами. Дженсену показалось, что он слышит рев мотора и чистый звон разбившегося стекла. Чья-то рука потянулась к его горлу, Дженсен, собрав остатки сил, с отвращением отпихнул её. И потерял сознание. 

***

Клэй и Рок ему почти понравились. Нет, они, конечно, были совершенно сумасшедшими, особенно Рок, который не расставался со своими ножами, кажется, вообще никогда. Зато у них был каким-то чудом оставшийся на ходу Хамви, который классно таранил окна торговых центров. А еще они ничего не имели против того, чтобы подбросить Дженсена до самого Денвера. Семидесятое шоссе было почти пустым, оставленные машины попадались редко. Но они всё равно ехали медленно, останавливались и проверяли дорогу в каждом месте, казавшемся Клэю подозрительным. Пара небольших групп мертвецов — ничего серьезного, можно было сразу ехать дальше, но Дженсен не возвращался в машину, пока не уничтожал всех до единого.

В остальное время он просто смотрел в окно, устроившись на заднем сидении Хамви, и старался не думать о Пуче. Рок объяснил ему сразу, как только он пришел в себя, что спасать там было уже некого. «Ты же знаешь, парень, эти твари бывают чертовски быстрыми», — так он сказал. Дженсену оставалось только кивнуть. 

До Денвера добрались к вечеру. Парни уговаривали его не соваться в город на ночь глядя, а Клэй и вовсе звал ехать дальше с ними — в северные штаты, а оттуда в Канаду. Там, по слухам, еще оставалось какое-то подобие порядка. Дженсен механически кивал, обещал приехать к ним потом, после Денвера, забрав сестру и племяшку, и сам себе не верил. Клэй с Роком не поверили ему тоже, но настаивать не стали — уехали, оставив Дженсену Дезерт Игл. «Тебе нужнее», — уверенно произнес Клэй, положив тяжелую руку ему на плечо. И Дженсен не стал спорить.

***

Конечно, ни Дженни, ни Эми в Денвере не оказалось. Их квартира была разграблена — ни еды, ни ножей, ни старого обреза, который — Дженсен точно знал — Дженни всегда хранила на шкафу в своей спальне. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что сестра смогла вовремя уехать из города куда-нибудь подальше от людей. Что она вообще смогла уехать до того, как что-то случилось с ней или с малышкой. 

Пистолет не пригодился. Когда Дженсен вышел из дома Дженни и услышал позади себя до тошноты знакомый хрип, то остановился и даже не подумал вытащить оружие. Через мгновение что-то просвистело, зомби с простреленной головой кучей рухнул на нагретый асфальт, а на доме напротив оптика заблестела на солнце маячком. «Поднимайся», — так расшифровал это Дженсен. Пересек улицу и послушно поднялся на крышу старого здания. 

Кугар убивал по 10 тварей в день — никогда больше и редко, очень редко — меньше. «Чтобы не разучиться» — пробормотал он однажды в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Дженсена. Если он промахивался, Дженсен предпочитал не появляться на крыше до самой ночи — нет, конечно, никто не впадал в истерику и не делал глупостей, но казалось, что спокойная холодная ярость Кугара была ничуть не лучше. В хорошие дни Дженсен учился стрелять сам, нажимая на спусковой крючок SR-25 аккуратно, но уверенно — Кугар презрительно морщился, когда слышал его рассуждения про «выстрел между двумя ударами сердца», но винтовку не отбирал. Он напоминал Дженсену Аишу — с той лишь разницей, что Аиша никогда не целовала его мягкими теплыми губами, не насаживалась на член, двигаясь быстро и жадно, не обнимала посреди ночи и не закидывала ногу на его бедро. А вот от кошмаров просыпалась совершенно так же — резко, хватая ртом воздух и сжимая нож, спрятанный в изголовье.

Дженсен не спрашивал, кого потерял Кугар после того, как всё началось, он не строил планов и, в общем-то, ни на что не надеялся. Ну или хотел так считать.

В сентябре Кугар начал собираться в дорогу. Он сделал несколько дальних вылазок и принес домой, кажется, все боеприпасы, которые нашел в местных оружейных лавках. Он не говорил, куда хочет пойти, не спрашивал, пойдет ли с ним Дженсен — просто однажды вручил ему винтовку, бережно упакованную в чехол, и новую Беретту, остро пахнувшую смазкой. Пару любимых мачете Дженсен взял сам. 

У них даже получилось выбраться из Денвера. Высотки постепенно сменились маленькими двухэтажными коттеджами — потянулся пригород. Под ногами шуршали опавшие листья. Идиллия, думал Дженсен. Пастораль. Ну, почти. Если не считать оставленных домов, выбитых стекол и бурых потеков на выкрашенных в бежевый стенах. 

Кугар остановился так резко, что Дженсен ткнулся носом ему в спину. Впереди, примерно в тридцати ярдах от них была настоящая стена из покореженного металла. Казалось, что над тем, что когда-то было машинами, поработал огромный неровный пресс — смял их в кучу, а потом оставил прямо на дороге, перегородив её наглухо. 

Дженсен приблизился к заграждению, провел ладонью по металлической стене, ойкнул — на асфальт закапала кровь — и подумал, что, может быть, всё будет хорошо. В конце концов, они еще живы. И услышал крик.

Кричал Кугар. 

Со сломанных, искореженных машин спускались ожившие трупы, лезли по телам друг друга, оставляли на остром металле клочья одежды и кожи, хрипели, тянули к нему руки, покрытые струпьями. 

Дженсен дернулся — и понял, что не успеет. Двое уже схватили его за одежду. Сломанные, страшные ногти оцарапали плечо. Он успел почувствовать, как впиваются в раненую руку зубы, услышал, как с влажным чавкающим звуком входят в мертвые тела пули — Кугар еще на что-то надеялся, стрелял — ощутил, как рушится, не выдержав напора зомби, металлическая преграда. 

И стало темно.


End file.
